Immortal
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: He haunted her dreams until she dreamed no more. Serenity/SetoKaiba. Revised and Re-uploaded. Extended and improved. Originally uploaded October 05.
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Immortal"

Title: "Immortal"

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: This story originally came out on 7-12-05 and I edited it today. I deleted the old story and made room for the new version. I hope everyone still likes it, meaning that the review count starts again…

"Immortal"

The air was cold, almost too cold. The wind had ceased to flow making all quiet and still. The girl quickened her pace as she crossed through the park. She had been forced to walk home, as her friends had wanted to stay at the party that they had all been at. Her friends and been very inconsiderate in her point of view. There was a ring of murders going around the city. A mass murderer had been attacking young vulnerable girls. Her friends had just laughed at her when she told that she could be the next victim.

She cursed herself for leaving her pepper spray at home thinking that she wouldn't need it while in the company of her friends. She also cursed not wearing warmer clothes as the mini skirt she was wearing and tube top weren't doing anything but allowing the chilling air to sting at her skin.

She had felt the swift chill tangling itself through the nerves ever since she had left the apartment building. It was eerie how everything was so quiet and peaceful, like every particle in the atmosphere had hidden away from something lurking in the dark; something very, very terrifying.

A twig snapped behind her making her whip her head around so fast that she felt a dizzy spell approaching. Nothing, there was nothing behind her. She turned around and felt as though all the air in her lungs escaped her. Ice-cold blue eyes stared back at her. The figure was leaning against a blooming Sakura tree. Even in the dark she could feel something sinister about him.

She looked around; whimpering when she noticed that there was no escape. There was nothing to do but take a stand and fight. She took a hesitant step backward, noticing that his eyes caught the movement and he smirked. A terror-filled scream sounded through the park yet none heard it.

Police lines surrounded the entrance to the park as investigating officers tried to determine the accounts of the recent murder. The victim, a girl, of the age of 19 had been bled dry with a look of pure terror on her face. The girl, a brunette with blue eyes and standing at 5"7, had been identified as Tea Gardner. A patrol car had been taking a last view around the quiet park when a shape thrown against a park bench had caught their attention. They had called headquarters immediately.

The circumstances of her death were a mystery. Her personal belongings were present, nothing out of place, left untouched. There was no sign of sexual assault and her clothing had been intact. She was the sixth victim as of yet that followed the same pattern: a young girl alone at a late hour of the night.

The investigating officer Serenity Wheeler had a tough job on her hands. Even though she was an excellent detective, she had to work twice as hard as her male co-workers. Everyone believed that she was too fragile to handle murder cases. Even though she looked delicate, she was tough, she had to be. She grew up in a disgruntled home.

Her father had been a drunk; her mother had left them when she had only been seven years old. All she had left was her older brother Joseph. Joey, really. He would have a fit if she ever called him by his full name.

The Virgin Murders, like everyone had begun to call them, had been a major break for her. She had to beg, and whine, and even threaten her Commander with going to his wife, they were friends, until he agreed to let her take over the case. She's earned it.

She had been partial until now, thinking over the crime scenes, looking for an pattern rather than just a common link. There had to be something that more concrete than just being vulnerable girl. Tea, the victim, had been friends with Serenity's brother and now she had to inform him of her passing, not only that but she had to inform Tea's fiancée Yugi Mutou. Sometimes the job hit close to home, at times like these she wished she were someone else.

After making all the necessary phone calls, she headed home. Her apartment was small but it fit her just fine. It was a one-bedroom apartment in a decent neighborhood. It contained an average living room that held a couch, a television set and a coffee table. She really didn't need anything else. To her it was her own sanctum, where nobody could come between her and her sanity.

Sometimes she had dreams, vivid dreams, where she was somewhere else. A small house, similar to her apartment, and she was happy there. There a stranger there, no face just intense blue eyes, and he made her shiver. She wasn't sure if it were of fear or something else.

Directly opposite of it was the kitchen/dining room. It contained a small stove, microwave, refrigerator, a few cabinets and a table. The hallway, which was miniscule, held a few pictures of her brother and his friends. Tea was in a few of them and it only reminded her of Yugi's reaction. He had begun to cry over the phone and had refused to believe any of it.

She hadn't dared to go to him in person, her brother would do that, she was sure of it. The hall divided to show two doors, her room and the bathroom. The bathroom was simple as everything else but her room was the real shocker.

It went completely against her sweet persona. Black curtains blocked out the sun that she knew to be setting, though how she knew was a complete mystery. It was as though she could feel it as it rose and set, but she never paid attention to it. Her room also had a queen-sized bed with a black canopy hanging above it.

Immediately next to the bed was a side-table that held a lamp and phone. Her closet was directly across from it and the dresser aside from it. Everything about her room screamed death, just like she felt, dead inside. Sometimes she imagined how it would feel to die. To take her own life to bleed it all out… She imagined something peaceful, sometimes, like just walking and letting death come to her.

There was something missing in her life and she couldn't figure out what it was. No one could make her happy, she was sure of it. She had tried countless times to smile and think positive and hope everything would be cheery, but it never worked. She's cut herself sometimes and relished in the feeling of the cold steel against her skin. But she would stop almost as soon as the blade had touched her skin. It was unhealthy to think that way, but for the solitary moments that the blade made contact with her she felt at ease, as though the missing piece of her were within reach.

Dream Sequence

_She was suffocating. No air around, cold was everywhere. Marble held her in place, resisting was fruitless. She struggled against the piercing sounds in her ears. She could only compare it to the pressure that builds up when you dive too deep into a pool. Suddenly, she could feel eyes upon her. She heard a gasp and looked up to those eyes, the same eyes night after night, azure blue; those eyes that haunted her, those murdering eyes. Then pain, an excruciating pain that began at her neck, flowed through her core, and ended at her heart. She was dead, yet again._

End of Dream Sequence

Serenity awoke with a start. She had just had the same dream that had begun six nights ago. That only meant one thing, another murder. Every time she had a dream about the azure eyes a murder would occur. It was ridiculous, but rather accurate. It was like she linked with the murderer by some sheer chance. It was all she had to go on.

Her superior, Captain Tristan Taylor, had been reluctant to believe her when she had first told him of her dreams. He had told her that it was just stress from work and had insisted that she take some time off from work. She had clearly stated that she couldn't but today it had been a direct order.

She knew that her brother had probably called him and no threat was going to make the captain go against Joseph Wheeler. It came in handy when you had been a juvenile delinquent with the captain and took the rap for him on occasion. She knew that if her brother had not done so a few times, the captain would have never had his file expunged and wouldn't be a police officer.

Taylor's thinking did make sense, after all everyone there already thought that she was a bit off. And his being her ex-boyfriend didn't help much. She knew that he still cared for her but was also bitter about their break-up. She had liked him but had never felt a real connection, she had tried to let him down easily but his being drunk at the time didn't help the situation. Since then their professional relationship had been very rocky. Even after he had married an old sweetheart, things hadn't changed.

At times he was a bit testy with her and she have to remind him of who they were at work. They had broken up over five years ago and he'd been married for three, but sometimes it was as if they were still like before. It made her uncomfortable.

She decided to try and catch a few more hours of sleep. Since the attacks always occurred at night, she would need her strength. She awoke at a quarter to six and decided to do a few warm ups. She practiced drawing her gun consistently, knowing that if she had only a split second to land a shot, she better get it.

After she felt herself ready enough, she took a shower and dressed in a warm sweater and a pair of black slacks. She finished off with a pair of sneakers. Since she wasn't on duty she knew she could dress down but she had to carry her ID on her in case she did need her gun and no on believed her of being a cop. It had happened before and the guy she assaulted had not been happy afterward.

She loaded her gun and placed it at her lower back, carefully securing the safety; her backup gun was already safely placed around her ankle in its strap. A last minute decision was her mother's crucifix that she placed around her neck for protection even if she was just being superstitious. She locked her apartment door behind her as she made her way into town.

A light stroll would help her relax and take her mind off the case until she encountered the recent body. She knew she would find it so she wasn't in a hurry. It would come to her. She knew that if she kept walking she would eventually feel a pull somewhere. She had left her cell phone on silent mode to make sure she was not disturbed. Her brother would be checking on her every hour until forever. She sometimes hated him being so protective. Shaking her head she continued towards a crowded park that had caught her attention.

**Misery:** Old chapters revised and extended. I hope you liked it. - I will be uploading the next chapters after they're revised very shortly. Please review and leave constructive criticism. Remember that this is Serenity Wheeler/Seto Kaiba. 2,000 words (last one was only 800)

Top of Form


	2. Prey

Title: Immortal

Title: Immortal

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh (kind of obvious)

A/N: Hope the second revised chapter is to your liking.

**Chapter 2: Prey**

The park looked inviting except for a few things. One it had been cleared of any crime scene taping and second there were a few "inconspicuously" dress under-cover officers hanging out. Sighing sadly, Serenity shook her head and made her way out of the park. She huddled closer in her sweater feeling a cold chill emanate from the tress. She gave one wistful look at the Sakura tree at the edge of the park and turned around.

The killer wasn't about to strike with them just walking around. 'No, he would look for someone fitting the previous profiles to be alone and then he would make his move' she thought. Why she felt such a thing was incomprehensible. And why did the tree draw her in like it was waiting for something? Did it hold some secret that she wasn't allowed to know as of yet? Did it think she was next?

She had suggested to Taylor that she be placed as bait but he had refused at once. It angered her that her own colleagues considered her to be weak and unable to defend herself. But she knew what she could do and was itching to prove it. She had passed her endurance test with a better score than any other male officer before her. She had gone through physical fitness reinforcement skills that had left her agile and on the balls of her heels as instincts.

But there was something else that gave her strength. It was a feeling close to fear but not exactly so. It kept her vigilant and aware of her surroundings. She knew that at any moment her life could end and she relished in imaging how it would play out. Would it an accident? Some driver losing control of his car? Or would it be a one-on-one confrontation with someone she had put away? There was a slight chance that it would be the murderer, but she didn't want to think of that just yet.

How she ended up in the dark alley she never knew. Once minute she had been passing by a grocery store then she was following the echo of a terror-filled scream. She grabbed her .38 mm, cocked it and stood frozen at the spot. No more than five feet away from her stood a man; no, it couldn't be a man, it was some thing. The creature possessed the most entrancing blue eyes she had ever seen. He stood a good 6" tall with dark hair and at his feet laid a corpse.

Serenity tried to talk but couldn't form the words. The killer, as she had already realized the situation, smirked at her and took a step forward. All she could do was stand there, glued to the spot, and allow him his way.

Serenity noticed something familiar about him though she had never seen him before tonight. He stopped only a few inches away from her as though to study her. She noticed a sudden change in his demeanor as he took a step backwards. She hardly had time to register anything before he spoke: "It will be a great deal of fun to continue this game." His voice was as cold as his eyes and equally harsh. "Do tell me, what is your name?" Without thinking Serenity found herself answering; she was completely entranced by his eyes.

"_My name is Serenity"_ He seemed to think for a moment. _"Serenity,"_ he took a pause before continuing making Serenity eager to hear the rest of the sentence. _"It doesn't suit you. Something darker would be more fitting" _That snapped Serenity out of her stupor. In a flash she found herself alone in the alley but something told her that she was far from alone. _"Till we meet again, my dear"_ whispered a ghost-like voice in her ear but as she turned around she was met by darkness.

Beep, Beep, Beep…came the steady noise that she awoke to. _'I'm in the hospital'_ she thought weakly as she took in her surroundings. White walls, blue gown, yep she was in the hospital. As she struggled to her feet, the door to her room opened.

A very angry Taylor stood in its frame. _"Serenity, what the hell are you doing out of bed?"_ He rushed over to her only to be pushed away. _"It's Wheeler; you don't hear me calling you Tristan now do you?"_ She sent him a glare and it seemed to settle in. _"Tell me what you think you were doing alone in that alley alongside a corpse?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? Well sir?"_ she added at his blank stare. _"I saw the killer and he's done for now"_

After speaking with the department's sketch artist, Serenity was pulled off the case indefinitely. Taylor had informed her brother of the occurrence and he was now calling her every hour to check in and make sure she was okay. If only it were so.

She just couldn't understand why or how he had been able to manipulate her like he had. The whole thing, though over a week ago, was still fresh in her mind. The weird thing was that she hadn't had the dream again but the truly weird thing was that since then she hadn't taken off the cross. She couldn't help but think that they were related.

The shrilling of the doorbell awoke Serenity from her peaceful sleep. She made her way to the door and looked out the hole. When she saw no one she cocked her gun and slowly opened the door. A bouquet of black orchids lay on the ground. Seeing not a single person around, she picked them up and entered her apartment once more. Attached to the flowers was a black envelope. Inside was a note_: "The game will soon come to an end. Then you shall be mine once more"_ The note was left unsigned but she already knew who it had come from. And for once in her life she was afraid.

Misery: So like it? Tell me but no flames. I have this finished and will be uploading it to be done with this it. Hope you all like it but don't tell me to update soon in the reviews as I am finishing college this year and have hardly enough time to sleep…

1, 200 words…

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Who said that all dreams are sweet?

Title: Immortal

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

**Chapter 3: Who said all dreams are sweet?  
**

The sun had begun to rise when Serenity had finally been able to sleep. She had reinforced the doors to make to entry accessible for anyone. A double-lock, chain, and side lock had

been placed for extra safety. But even then she had her doubts. The sofa, hallway table, and recliner were placed in such a way that no one would be able to push them aside, no

one except the killer. She knew that he would come for her, it only a matter of time. It still stirred fear in her to imagine him so close to where she resided. Cold-chilling Goosebumps

ran up and down her arms, making her smooth her hands down them. She felt skittish and for the first time in her life, unsafe.

The killer was getting to her; he was the first of all her cases to get under her skin. He was in her thoughts, her dreams, and now her daily life. She couldn't _'not' _think of him. He

puzzled her immensely. But the most confusing thing of all was that he could have easily entered her home and waited for her. He could have been waiting for her in any dark corner

of her home just waiting for the perfect moment to spring at her, and she would have been none the wiser. Yet, he had only left her flowers, not tried to kill her. What type of person

leaves flowers for the person he intends to kill? Would he kill her? Would that happen soon? Would he end her life easily or with a chase? She didn't want to imagine the prospect of

any outcome.

The dream came too quickly. One moment she had been lying on her bed pondering what was to come, and the next he was there but at the same time he wasn't. She was in a

dark room and she could feel him there. Felt his breath on her skin, smelled his musky cologne as he passed by. But no matter where she looked, she couldn't '_see_' him. A door

opened at the end of the room and she shielded her eyes from the light. It was so intense that instead of running towards it, she felt like running away from it.

The brightness increased until it filled up the entire room. Suddenly there were people dancing and laughing all around. They were dressed in an old fashion sort of clothing.

Beautiful pastel clothing dressed the females, elegant dress coats for the men. All around people looked classic, as though taken straight from a Jane Austen novel. (1) Serenity

looked around and noticed how all looked transparent, she somehow sensed that they would not be able to see her, let alone bump into her. She ventured a chance at walking and

remained shocked at such a dream. She knew it to be a dream, it had to be. And she settled to enjoy her dream before he reappeared to her. He always did.

The women continued dancing in line opposite their partners and the beautiful continued to be swept around by the movements of their owners. It was an enchanting sight

to all stopped and time ticked down; there she was. But how could she see _herself_ there if _she _was standing right there. Her other self was there talking quite animatedly

with agirl a little older than herself. They seemed to be enjoying themselves as their smiles never faltered.

"_Try to remember my dear 'Serene'. Remember…" _

* * *

Serenity awoke with a start feeling a slight pressure on her neck. When she touched the side that hurt something wet connected with her fingers. '_Blood'_ she thought before she

screamed.

* * *

Misery: So like it? Revamped it and a different ending for those who read the original story…Short but sweet...at least I'm getting into writing again…thanks J ^^

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

1. **Jane Austen** was an English novelist whose works of romantic fiction set among the gentry have earned her a place as one of the most widely read and most beloved writers in English literature.


End file.
